Arctic Revenge
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: Sequel to A Brother's Love! Stone and Carter are back for revenge! They kidnap Chris this time and use him to get Martin to do what they want, capture a lynx! When Stone tries to get away in his jet with the brothers on board the jet crashes! Will the brothers finally stop Stone? I suggest reading the first story, but not necessary!
1. Chapter 1

**Arctic Revenge:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The cold wind blew the snow across the frozen landscape as he put his helmet on over his blue hat. After adjusting it and moving a few blond hairs out of his blue eyes, he put his visor down over his face. He put his blue gloves on as he got onto his snowmobile turning it on. Despite the freezing temperatures and blowing snow, he smiled, happy to finally have some free time to have fun after working non-stop since arriving in the Arctic three days earlier with his friends. He loved his job he _really_ did, but he also loved the chance to have fun and unwind. His thoughts were interrupted by his best friend and younger brother joining him dressed for a day in the snow as well.

"Ready?" He asked over his engine.

"Just need to put my helmet on!" His brother answered smiling as he put his green hat on first over his short, brown hair. "This is going to be awesome!" He said with a smile that reached his brown eyes.

"Oh yeah!" He answered as his brother put on his helmet and got onto his own snowmobile turning it on. "Ready now?"

"All set! Let's go!" His brother said smiling as he put his visor down.

Later that afternoon they returned to their camp feeling relaxed and energized again. Being in nature _always_ did that to them, they parked their snowmobiles and got off before they went inside.

"You're back! Have fun?" Their friend Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah! Nothing like being out in the fresh air to make you feel better!" His brother answered smiling as they took off their outdoor gear.

"_Double Trouble_ have returned!" Their friend Aviva said smiling as she came into the control room with their friend Koki.

"You guys should have come with us!" He said smiling.

"Being outside in the freezing cold and blowing snow _isn't_ my idea of fun!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, only the _Kratt brothers_ would find that _fun_!" Koki agreed.

"You hear that Martin?" His brother asked.

"I do Chris!" Martin said smiling.

"I guess they wouldn't like our little surprise then?" Chris said smiling as he winked at him. "Maybe we shouldn't give it to them?"

"Maybe you're right bro!" Martin agreed returning the wink.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Aviva asked.

"Oh nothing! Come on Martin let's go make…"

"Wait! We want our surprise please!" Koki said cutting Chris off, Aviva and Jimmy agreed.

"You'll have to come outside in the _freezing cold_ and _blowing snow_! Do you _still_ want it?" Martin asked.

"Yes!" Aviva answered. "Come on let's get our gear on!"

10 minutes later all five were outside the brothers stood in front of them smiling as the others looked around for their surprise, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"So…where is it?" Jimmy asked.

"You _really_ want it?" Chris asked.

"Yes we really want it!" Koki answered.

"Alright! Here it is!" Martin said as both brothers threw a snowball at them as they laughed. "You _did_ say you wanted it!"

"Martin and Chris Kratt you know what this means?" Aviva asked as she made a snowball, Koki and Jimmy did too.

"Hey, we were only _kidding_ guys!" Martin said as he backed up Chris doing the same.

"Yeah, it was just a joke!" Chris added.

"Too late! Its _war_ now! FIRE!" Aviva yelled as they threw their snowballs hitting the brothers. "Do you surrender?"

"NEVER!" Both brothers said together as they threw snowballs back.

**Meanwhile:**

The large, grey jet landed on the frozen, barren landscape without a sound. He smiled as he looked out the window; he had been waiting for this moment for months. He went to his mini bar and made himself a drink before he returned to the window. He ran a hand through his short, black hair as he thought about his reason for being in the Arctic. After months of planning, he was finally putting his plan for revenge into action! His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening behind him; he didn't turn around as he spoke.

"Is everything ready to go?" He questioned.

"Yes sir!" The man answered.

"Good, _very_ good!" He answered as he turned smiling.

"Sir, why are we in the damn Arctic? Couldn't we have…"

"Silence! Why is it you question _everything_ I say and do? Is it because you've lost faith in me?" He demanded as he sat.

"Of course not sir! It's just…I don't understand _why_ we had to come here?" The man said his voice thick with a British accent.

"We're here to do some hunting!"

"Hunting?" The man asked confused.

"We're hunting…_Wild Kratts_!"

"I get it now! Like I've said before sir, I _love_ how your evil mind works!" The man said smiling.

"I'm glad you approve!"

"Do you want me to gather the crew to begin the hunt?"

"No, let's not forget I'm here to not only get rid of those damn _tree huggers_, but to _also_ collect my animal specimens!"

"Very good sir, I'll start the radar search immediately!" The man said as he left the room.

Once alone he sat at the table he put his feet up and with his drink in hand he went over his plan again finding _no_ flaws in it! The tree huggers had stopped him once before because he was sloppy, he could admit that now! Being a genius, he had no excuse for lowly insects ruining his plans, so he had spent the last year secluded in his mansion trying to come up with an unstoppable plan! He knew the Wild Ratts weakness was the bond the brothers shared, he needed to find a way to break it and doing that he'd break the Wild Kratts!

**Days Later:**

The wind picked up, as the snow began to fall heavily Chris took off his jacket grateful they had finished helping a research team tag animals before the storm hit. The research team had left the Arctic and the Wild Kratts team were going to stay in the Arctic another week to keep an eye on the tags. Chris headed into the control room and found Martin looking at Koki's computer, the others off doing their own things.

"Hey bro, how are the tags working?" Chris asked joining him at the computer.

"Looks like they're all working!" Martin answered.

"This calls for a celebratory hot chocolate!" Chris said smiling.

"With extra marshmallows!" Martin agreed as they went into the kitchen.

A half hour later, the brothers were on their way to the Adventure Room to look for their snowboards when Koki called to them from the control room.

"Martin, Chris you _need_ to see this!"

"Can't it wait Koki? We…"

"No, it's important!" She said cutting Chris off.

"What is it?" Martin asked as they joined her at the computer.

"This!" She answered pointing at the monitor.

"What are we looking at?" Chris asked as they starred at the screen.

"Take a look at the polar bears, this was a couple of hours ago." She said typing something into the computer and the screen changed. "All of the 10 bears you tagged are accounted for."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Martin questioned.

"This came in 15 minutes ago!" Koki said typing again the screen changed.

"There's four unaccounted for!" Chris said.

"That's not all guys! It gets _worse_!" Koki said.

"It gets _worse_?" Martin asked.

"It's the same with the wolverines!"

"How many out of the five are missing?" Chris asked.

"Two!" She answered.

"There's no sign of them anywhere?" Martin asked.

"No, it's like they just vanished!" Koki answered checking her maps.

"Okay, we're going to get ready you get us the co-ordinates for the last animal taken. We'll go see if there's any clues that can help us figure out who's taking them and why they want them!" Martin said as they left the room.

After they were done getting ready the brothers were on their way to the control room when Martin's Creature Pod went off, he answered it.

"Guys I have something!" Koki said quickly.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Well, I was about to search for the last animal taken when I noticed another tag just go out! I sent the co-ordinates to your pods!" She answered.

"Great! Thanks Koki!" Martin said.

"Be careful guys!" Koki said ending the call.

**Later:**

After leaving the Tortuga, the brothers drove 15 minutes on their snowmobiles to the location of the last animal taken. When they arrived the wind thankfully had picked up and covered the sound of their vehicles, they decided to go the rest of the way on foot so they parked their snowmobiles and walked to the spot. As they neared, they heard voices and hid behind a large snow pile and peeked around it to see a large cargo truck. The back was open and inside were cages holding the missing animals, they watched as men carried another cage containing a wolverine onto the truck, neither brother recognized the men. Suddenly they heard a voice they'd know anywhere yelling at the men to hurry up and load the cage, they looked at each other as he came into view. The man was tall, towering over his friends, he was muscular resembling a small mountain. There was no mistaking who it was…_Carter_! Seeing him again the memories rushed back to both brothers, Chris put a hand on Martin's shoulder and spoke.

"You okay?" Chris asked gently.

"I'm _fine_!" Martin answered his eyes never leaving Carter.

"Well, well, _well_! What do we have here?" A voice spoke from behind them.

"Carter said you'd come!" Another man said as the brothers turned around.

"Where did you come from?" Chris asked raising his hands in surrender, Martin did the same seeing both men had guns. "We…we _never_ heard you sneak up on us!"

"That's the _point_ of sneaking up on someone idiot! If you _heard_ us it wouldn't have been sneaking!"

"Come on, Carter will want to see you!" One of the men said motioning with his gun for the brothers to start walking.

"Mr. Carter, you were right!" The other man said once they were near the truck. "The tree huggers _did_ come!"

"If it isn't my old mates! How the hell are you boys?" Carter said smiling as he leaned against the truck arms crossed looking at them as he smiled.

"If it isn't the overgrown ape! Learn any new tricks since we last met?" Martin asked.

"Still the comedian huh? I see there was no lasting effects from the venom…_shame_! I was so hoping you would be suffering!" Carter mocked.

"Still working for Stone?" Chris asked. "Or did you grow up and decide to be a _big boy_ and work alone?"

"Funny, you two lad's are _real_ funny! You know this little reunion just made me realize I've _missed_ having you around!" Carter said smiling as he got off the truck and stood in front of them.

"Why?" Martin questioned.

"_This_!" Carter said smiling as he punched Martin in the face. "Hold baby brother back now!" Carter ordered pointing at Chris as he walked towards Martin. "Big brother and I have catching up to do!"

"Leave him alone Carter!" Chris yelled as Carter stood in front of Martin.

"Aw, how sweet I see you're still letting your _wittle_ brother do your fighting!" Carter taunted.

"I fight my own battles!" Martin said as he punched Carter in the face.

"Big mistake you little pissant!" Carter said as he rubbed his jaw before he charged Martin.

The fight only lasted 10 minutes, both gave and received hits it ended when Carter tripped Martin and he fell onto his back hard.

"We're done for now Wild Ratts, but it's far from over! Let the little puke go!" Carter ordered his men to release Chris. "See you boys _real_ soon!" Carter said smiling as they got into their truck and left the brothers.

"Martin!" Chris said concerned as he knelt by his brother.

"It's fine Chris, _I'm_ fine!" Martin said as Chris helped him stand.

"Come on let's get back to the Tortuga and get you cleaned up!" Chris said as they made their way back to their snowmobiles, Chris was worried about Carter and Stone's return, but he was _more_ worried about his brother and hoped that Martin wouldn't do anything stupid!

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**With Stone:**

Carter and his thugs arrived back at their jet 20 minutes after their run-in with the brothers. Carter parked the truck and got out, he gave the men orders to unload the cages before he went to find Stone and tell him about his little reunion.

"Well? How did it go?" Stone asked as Carter came into the control room.

"They showed…_finally_! You know boss I _forgot_ how much I enjoy beating on them…actually I only got my hands on that loudmouthed pest Martin!"

"No worries Carter, you'll get the chance to punish _both_ soon enough!"

"I can't wait!" Carter said as he rubbed his jaw again.

"Just a little longer and you can I promise! Did you get me my animals?" Stone asked making himself another drink.

"Yes sir! Three wolverines like you wanted!" Carter answered.

"Excellent! Once I have all my specimens we'll exterminate those Wild Ratt vermin once and for all!" Stone said smiling.

"I'll go see how our guests are doing, I'll be back soon!" Carter said smiling as he left.

Once alone Stone looked out the window and smiled as he took a drink from his cup. The snow was falling heavily now as he began to think of his victory over those insects, and how he'd show the world he really was a _genius_! He failed the first time he had had a run-in with the brothers, but he had spent time studying them and learned from his past! This time there wouldn't be any mistakes, he knew how the brothers were all their moves, which meant they _couldn't_ trick him! This time the _mighty_ Wild Kratts would be destroyed!

**With The Brothers:**

The brothers arrived back at the Tortuga and went inside and headed to the control room, seeing Martin the others became concerned he sat in his chair wincing at the slight pain from the movement Chris watched him before he stood beside him saying nothing.

"What happened?" Aviva asked.

"We ran into someone!" Martin answered as Aviva began to fix him up using the first aid kit Koki brought her. "Actually…_I_ ran into their fists again and again!"

"What? Who?" Koki asked confused.

"Carter!" Chris answered angrily clenching his fists.

"_What_?" Aviva asked shocked accidentally hurting Martin.

"Ow!" Martin said moving away from her.

"Sorry MK!" Aviva apologized turning her attention back to fixing his wounds.

"Where there's _Carter_…there's _Stone_!" Jimmy said nervously.

"So it's Stone taking the animals, but why?" Koki asked.

"Why else? For some stupid, pathetic plan to use animals to take over the world!" Martin said as he stood. "And we're going to stop him!"

"MK what about last time? You almost…"

"I _don't_ need a history lesson Aviva! I was there, I know I almost died! That doesn't change the fact that Stone needs to be stopped!" Martin said angrily cutting her off before he walked out.

"Chris I didn't…"

"It's okay Aviva!" Chris said gently cutting her off again. "Seeing Carter again has really thrown Martin! I'll go talk to him, can you see if you can get a lock on Stone's jet?"

"Thanks CK! I'll start right now!" Aviva said smiling sadly.

After Martin walked out he went to their room and lay on his bed his arms under his head as he starred at the ceiling. He felt like an ass for getting angry with Aviva, but knowing Stone was back messed him up. He had almost _died_ because of Stone, and that wasn't something you forgot! No matter how hard he tried it _never_ went away, it was always there in the back of his mind constantly reminding him that it could happen again and this time he might _not_ be so lucky! He tried to push the thoughts away, not wanting to be reminded anymore, but he lost the battle and he closed his eyes as a flashback began. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to force the memories away, but he couldn't. His thoughts were thankfully interrupted by someone sitting on his bed ending the flashback before it could start, the person sighed before they spoke gently to him.

"You okay?"

"I'm _fine_ Chris!" Martin answered sighing as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Liar!" Chris said starring at him as he crossed his arms.

"What are we in the _second_ grade now?" Martin asked smiling as he stood.

"Martin you're my brother, I _know_ you and you're _not_ okay!" Chris said.

"Chris drop it!" Martin said turning his back to him.

"No! Look, Stone almost _killed_ you Martin he injected you with snake venom, using you to blackmail me into capturing _Ghost_! He's crazy and dangerous Martin!" Chris said.

"Thanks for reminding me Chris! I hate to ruin your little pep talk, but I already knew all of that! I can _never_ forget! Martin said angrily, keeping his back to him.

"Martin what I'm trying to say is maybe going after Stone _isn't_ something we should do!" Chris said quietly.

"What? So, because he tried to kill me he just gets _away_ with hurting animals?" Martin asked upset as he turned to look at Chris.

"No, that's _not_ what I'm saying! What I mean is instead of going after Stone we just go after the animals he's captured instead!"

"Unbelievable!" Martin said shaking his head as he looked away from his brother.

"What?"

"I _never_ thought I'd see the day when Chris Kratt _ran_ away from a fight!" Martin said sadly as he walked out.

**Days Later:**

The snow that had been falling all morning finally stopped by late afternoon. Stone sat his computer trying and _failing_ to find the last animal he needed to complete his collection. He had already captured polar bears and wolverines, but he was having _no_ luck finding a lynx! Memories of the white lion flashed in his head, he grew angry at the thought of failing again! He was a scientist…an _evil_ genius; he should have no trouble finding a stupid animal! He wasn't sure what made him angrier; the fact that he was failing again, or that once again the Wild Ratts would win! He got up and began to pace anger flowing through him; he knocked things off his desk in rage just as Carter walked in.

"Sir we…"

"If the next words out of your mouth are that you _failed_ to bring me my damn lynx, I'm going to smash your teeth down your throat!" Stone yelled cutting Carter off as he stopped pacing and starred at him angrily _daring_ him to tell him that.

"I'm sorry sir! We…"

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_!" Stone yelled cutting him off again as he lunged at Carter grabbing him by the shirt. "You're going to be sorry when I feed you to my damn polar bears!"

"Mr. Stone we didn't find a lynx, but we _did_ get a lock on the tree hugger's location!"

"Really?" Stone said smiling as he let Carter go. "I just got a _brilliant_ idea!"

"I think I know where this is going!" Carter said smiling too.

"It's time for a little reunion don't you agree Carter?" Stone said sitting. "Go visit them and the first Wild Ratt you see bring him to _me_!"

"Yes sir! I'll leave now!" Carter said quickly as he left.

Once alone Stone smiled to himself, he knew from past experience with the brothers that _despite_ their love and dedication to saving animals when confronted with a threat to their brother they'd sacrifice whatever it took to keep them alive! He also knew that they _always_ had some kind of backup plan, but this time he'd ensure that they failed he'd be ready for _anything_!

**With The Brothers:**

Days past and Martin continued his search for Stone despite Chris and the team not helping. Martin couldn't believe that of all people _Chris_ would just give up and let innocent animals be hurt! Being Creature Adventurer's they both had faced death many times, but they _never_ gave up! Martin sat at Koki's computer trying to find any sign of Stone's jet for the seventh day straight, but so far he had been having _no_ luck! Chris came into the room Martin knew he was there, but ignored him as he continued his search.

"Any luck?" Chris asked.

"Not that it matters to you, but _no_!" Martin answered without looking at him.

"Martin you're still not…"

"Still _angry_ you chickened out? Still trying to _stop_ Stone by _myself_?" Martin asked cutting Chris off. "Then yeah, I' am!"

"Alright this has gone on long enough!" Chris said. "We _need_ to talk!"

"I think you've said enough already when you…"

"It's _my_ turn to talk!" Chris said cutting Martin off this time, Martin shocked by his brothers anger turned to look at him. "Martin I never gave up…I'm just scared of losing you alright? Yeah, we've been in dangerous situations before, but I almost lost you this time! It scared the crap out of me, and seeing Carter brought back all those feelings! You're _right_ though, I can't be afraid all my life I vowed to protect animals and I'm _not_ doing my job!" Chris said sadly. "I'm sorry Martin!"

"So…does this mean you're going to help me?" Martin asked.

"It means…I'm going to help you!" Chris said smiling.

"Yes!" Martin said smiling as he got up and hugged his little brother. "Let's do this! Stone doesn't stand a chance with the Kratt brothers back together!"

"Uh…Martin, we _never_ broke the team up!" Chris said smiling.

"Why do you have to _ruin_ my moment? Can't you be so _annoyingly_ technical later Chris?" Martin asked returning the smile.

"Let's do this!" Chris answered as they began to search again.

**Later:**

A couple hours later the brothers still had no idea where Stone was and no more attempts had been made to steal more animals. Something didn't seem right; Stone was out there somewhere it wasn't like there were many places to hide in the Arctic! Martin sighed in frustration, Chris decided to get some fresh air maybe the cold would clear his head and give him an energy kick. He told Martin where he was going and put on his outdoor gear. He went out into the biting cold it took a few seconds to adjust to the freezing temperature, but soon it didn't bother him. He took a deep breath closing his eyes, he loved being in nature no matter the weather; both brothers did, nothing made them happier than being one with nature. Chris walked around lost in his thoughts; he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and wandered away from the Tortuga. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, thinking it was Martin he spoke.

"Any luck?" Chris asked his back still to him. "Martin?" Chris asked confused when he didn't answer, he turned around. "Martin?"

"Hello mate!"

"Carter!" Chris said shocked to see him.

"Where's big brother? He afraid of a little cold?" Carter teased.

"What do you want?" Chris demanded.

"I'm just out for an afternoon walk, no harm in that is there mate?" Carter said.

"Really? Now why don't I believe you? Oh, that's _right_, because you're a lying piece of crap! Who works for an insane criminal!"

"Ooh that hurt right here!" Carter said pointing at his heart.

"So, are you going to tell me or…"

"Or _what_ you little punk?" Carter said cutting Chris off as he smirked. "You going to sick your big, bad brother after me?" Carter taunted.

"No, I can handle myself you overgrown ape!" Chris answered.

"You know, it's kind of _lonely_ out here! I think we should have some mates join us don't you?" Carter said smiling as five, huge, armed men joined them. "That's better!"

"I should have expected this!" Chris said.

"Then you should be expecting _this_ too!" Carter said smiling as he punched Chris, when he recovered Chris went to attack, but was stopped. "Ooh _feisty_! Mr. Stone wants to talk to you and whatever Mr. Stone wants, he _gets_! Tie him up and put him in the truck, and hurry up its bloody cold out here!" Carter ordered as he pulled his hat down further onto his head. "I _hate_ the cold!"

"You'll never get away with this Carter! My brother _will_ find me!"

"I'm sorry _Chrissy_, what was that?" Carter asked smiling as he walked up to a now tied up Chris. "My hearing's getting bad!"

"I _said_…" Chris began, but was cut off when Carter put tape over his mouth so he couldn't speak Chris was furious as he starred at Carter.

"You were saying?" Carter asked as Chris tried to tell him off. "What's that? Sorry Chrissy, I can't understand you with that tape over your mouth mate! Get him loaded the boss can't wait to see him again!" Carter said smiling as they put Chris into the back of the truck roughly, before they got into the truck as well and drove away.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**With Martin:**

He leaned back in his chair frustrated and sighed rubbing his hands over his face. He looked at his watch and couldn't believe three hours had passed, he had been so distracted by his search he didn't notice the time. He also realized Chris wasn't with him anymore, he then remembered Chris had told him he was going to get some fresh air. That had been at least a couple hours ago, he'd be back by now; maybe he was in their room or helping one of the others with something. Needing a break, he turned off the computer and decided to go see what Chris was up to. He walked out of the control room yawning and ran into Jimmy knocking them both to the ground, Martin apologized as he stood and helped Jimmy up too, not seeing Chris with him Martin spoke.

"JZ have you seen Chris around?"

"He's not with _you_?" Jimmy asked as they walked to the garage.

"He _was_, but now he's not!" Martin answered smiling.

"I haven't seen him sorry. Maybe Aviva or Koki have?" Jimmy suggested.

"Maybe Aviva and Koki have _what_?" Koki asked smiling as they found the girls in the garage working on another one of Aviva's inventions.

"Seen Chris anywhere?" Martin answered smiling.

"He's not with you?" Aviva asked.

"He was, but now he's not!" Jimmy answered smiling.

"We haven't seen him sorry." Koki answered.

"Oh…maybe he's in our room? I'll go look, see you guys later."

"If we see him we'll tell him you're looking for him!" Aviva said.

"Thanks." Martin said as he left.

A half hour later Martin was getting worried, he had searched the entire Tortuga, but there was no sign of Chris anywhere. His suit was still here, so he didn't go exploring Martin decided to try his Creature Pod. He took his out and called Chris; suddenly he heard ringing and followed it until he found Chris' Pod in his backpack. He ended the call and decided to go look for him outside, maybe he just lost track of time. He got into his outdoor gear and headed outside, the snow had begun to fall Martin sighed frustration knowing that any tracks Chris would have left behind would be covered by the new snow. He wandered around calling Chris' name, but got no response he began to get worried as the snow began to fall heavier and there was still no sign of Chris anywhere. He went back inside and began taking his outdoor gear off lost in his thoughts of Chris. He was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard Jimmy calling his name.

"Martin? MARTIN!"

"What is it Jimmy?" Martin asked sighing.

"Umm…it's Chris!" Jimmy answered.

"Chris? Where is he?" Martin asked.

"With _Stone_!" Jimmy said.

"What? How do…"

"Stone called us!" Jimmy said cutting Martin off. "Actually _Carter_ did telling us, he said Stone's going to call us soon!"

"Show me!" Martin ordered as they headed into the control room.

**With Chris:**

After arriving back at Stone's jet Chris still tied up was put into a chair in the control room and was left alone. Chris was scared knowing what Stone was capable of, but he refused to let Stone know. He had to find a way to let Martin know where he was, his thoughts were interrupted when Stone came into the room alone smiling at him.

"It's been too long Christopher! How have things been dear boy?" Stone asked standing in front of him. "How silly of me, how can you answer with that tape on your mouth? Let me help!" He said as he ripped the tape off Chris' mouth causing him to cry out in pain.

"You sick, twisted piece…" Chris was cut off by the tape being put back over his mouth; unable to talk he starred angrily at Stone who just stood there smiling at him.

"I think I like you better _this_ way!" Stone said. "I see you haven't changed since the last time we saw each other! You're probably wondering where Carter is huh?" Stone asked as he sat in front of Chris. "I've asked Carter to send your brother a little message letting him know where you are and that I will be contacting him soon to talk!" Stone said smiling as the doors opened behind Chris.

"It's done sir!" Carter said as he joined them.

"Good! Everything is going according to plan! I do _hate_ having one-sided conversations Christopher! So, here's what were going to do…I'm going to remove the tape again, only this time you're going to be a good little Creature Adventurer and play _nice_! If not I'll have Carter _beat_ some respect into you understand?" Stone asked, Chris looked at both of them with hatred before he nodded. "Good boy!" Stone said smiling as Carter went up to Chris and ripped the tape off he again cried out in pain. "Now that you can talk again let's catch up huh? Tell me Christopher how is your dear brother?"

"Ask Carter, he's the one who got _beat up_ by Martin!" Chris answered smirking at Carter.

"You little punk!" Carter yelled at Chris who looked at him still smirking. "I'll beat the…"

"ENOUGH!" Stone yelled angrily cutting Carter off. "I feel like I'm a babysitter! Carter go make sure everything's ready for my call!"

"Yes sir Mr. Stone!" Carter said starring angrily at Chris.

"Bye Carter!" Chris mocked, causing Carter to bump into his chair purposely as he passed.

"Really Christopher is it _necessary_ to push him like that? Haven't you learned that _bad_ things happen when Carter gets angry?"

"I do it because it's _fun_!" Chris answered smiling.

"Do you want to know what _I_ find fun?" Stone asked smiling.

"Coming up with _stupid_ ideas to try and rule the world with animals, only to _fail_ every time because of the Wild Kratts?" Chris answered.

"Close!" Stone said smiling as he stood. "I like to _exterminate_ Wild Ratts!"

"Give up now Stone, and save yourself the embarrassment when we once _again_ stop your pathetic little plan!"

"Everything's ready sir!" Carter said as he came back into the room.

"Excellent! Bring our guest of honour with us, it's time we say hello to big brother!"

**With Martin:**

He stood starring out the window at the falling snow, his hands clenched into fists at his side as he replayed the message he had watched from Carter over and over in his head. Stone had Chris and memories of what Stone had done to him ran through his head as he thought of what he could be doing to his brother. He was fully aware Aviva, Koki and Jimmy were watching him silently, but he really didn't care! Time seemed to drag as he waited for Stone to call, he needed to see Chris he needed to be reassured he was still alive! He knew Stone was purposely keeping him waiting knowing it would make Martin more anxious. It was all just a game to Stone, each of them a pawn controlled by him! Martin was pulled from his thoughts when the call came in, Koki answered it as Martin stood facing the screen anger all over his face, he only hoped the anger hid his fear.

"Martin my dear boy! You're looking well…better than the last time I saw you!" Stone greeted him smiling.

"Stone you _worthless_ piece of crap! Where's _my_ brother?"

"Martin, I'm hurt! Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Where. Is. My. Brother?" Martin said through clenched teeth, drawing out each word.

"Ah yes, I do believe we have something that belongs to you! Carter please bring our guest over!" Stone said smiling.

"Chris!" Martin said relieved he was still alive.

"Martin!" Chris answered.

"Oh, I do love happy reunions! Don't you Carter?" Stone asked.

"Let my brother go Stone!" Martin demanded.

"Martin you know that's not how it works dear boy! _I_ have something _you_ want, and in return _you_ have to get _me_ what I want!" Stone said smiling.

"What?" Martin asked he knew Stone would want something first.

"The one animal I can't seem to find…a lynx!" Stone answered.

"That's becoming routine for you isn't it Stone? You _never_ can find what you need without _our_ help!" Martin taunted.

"Strong words! You forget I have _wittle_ brother with me, and I'm not against hurting him to get what I want Martin!" Stone said. "What's your answer?"

"My answer? Is _no_!" Martin replied.

"I knew you were going to say that! Carter give Martin a little _incentive_ to reconsider please!"

"With pleasure sir!" Carter said smiling as he punched Chris in the face twice, before punching him in the stomach.

"STOP!" Martin begged unable to watch his brother being hurt.

"That's enough Carter, I believe you've made your point!" Stone said.

"Do you give your word Chris will be released to me _alive_?"

"Is that a yes?" Stone asked.

"Your _word_! Do I have it?" Martin demanded.

"You do! Chris will be released to you once I have my lynx!"

"Alive?"

"Alive! Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes!" Martin agreed avoiding looking at Chris, he felt guilty for agreeing.

"Wonderful! Now if you remember I only gave Christopher _three_ days to find the white lion, so it's only fair I give you three days as well!"

"Three days? That's impossible Stone I…"

"You'll do it or your baby brother pays for your failure!" Stone said cutting Martin off.

"Fine! How will I contact you?" Martin asked.

"You won't! In exactly three days, I will contact you here to find out if you succeeded! The countdown begins Martin good luck, your brothers life depends on it!" Stone said laughing as he ended the call.

"Martin?" Aviva said gently.

"Don't!" Martin answered his back to them.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't say it!" He answered.

"Martin you _can't_ be serious about this?" Koki asked.

"I' am!" Martin answered as he faced them. "Don't look at me like that! Do you _think_ I _like_ this anymore than the three of you?" Martin said defending himself.

"Don't do it Martin please!" Aviva said.

"What choice do I have? I won't let Chris die, he made the same sacrifice for me! I swore to protect animals from people like Stone, but _not_ at the expense of my brother's life!" Martin said.

"Martin let's try…"

"Koki _stop_! I've made up my mind and I _won't_ let Chris die! Don't you get it? He's my _brother_ and nothing comes before him, I have no choice but to give Stone what he wants…even though it sickens me and rips my heart out! I'm not asking you to _accept_ it or _agree_ with it, but I hope you'll _understand_ at least!" Martin said sadly cutting Koki off as he walked away.

**Later That Night:**

Martin stayed in his room avoiding the others, unable to be around them feeling like a traitor. Now he knew the guilt and hurt Chris had felt when faced with the same choice the last time they faced Stone. He had been hiding for a few hours now and knew the others would be asleep, so unable to sleep he got up and went to the control room. He turned on the lights and sat at Koki's computer, he was going to do research on lynx's to get a general idea of what he was going after. A half hour later he sat at the computer with it still off unable to bring himself to turn it on. He sat starring at the blank monitor lost in his thoughts when he heard a noise behind him, he turned to find Aviva standing there.

"I thought everyone was sleeping?" Martin asked.

"They are." Aviva answered.

"Why aren't you?"

"Same reason you're not Martin!"

"You feel like a _traitor_ too?" Martin asked sighing sadly.

"What are you doing? Can I help?" She asked gently joining him at the computer.

"I was doing research on lynx's." Martin answered.

"The computer _isn't_ even on."

"I know!"

"MK, I know how you feel; Chris went through _exactly_ what you are! You're right it's _not_ an easy choice and its one Stone should never have forced you to make!"

"But?" Martin asked waiting for the lecture.

"But…you made the _right_ choice!"

"Thanks Aviva!" Martin said smiling sadly. "I just wish I knew what to do!"

"You will you guys always do because you're a Wild Kratt!" Aviva encouraged.

"I wish _I_ had as much faith in me as you do!" Martin confessed.

"You know I _never_ thought I'd say this in a million years, but I'd rather be fighting Zach and his Zachbots right now than Stone!" Aviva said.

"Me…wait! What did you say?" Martin said looking at her.

"I said I'd rather be fighting Zach and his Zachbots than…"

"That's _it_! Aviva you're a _genius_!" Martin said excited cutting her off, he hugged her as he laughed.

"What did I say?" Aviva asked confused as she smiled.

"The answer to our problem is _Zachbots_!" Martin answered.

"It…it _is_? We're going to use _Zachbots_?" Aviva asked more confused.

"Not Zachbots, but we are using robots!" Martin answered still smiling.

"We are?" Aviva asked still confused.

"Yes, we are! Can you build a lifelike, fully operational lynx robot?"

"Of course, but I…ohhhhh!" Aviva said trailing off as she clued in.

"It has to look, feel, and act like a real lynx!"

"No problem! I'll need help though!" Aviva said smiling.

"I'm all yours!" Martin agreed. "How long will it take you to make it?"

"Two days, _if_ we start right now!"

"I'm not tired anyway!" Martin said smiling. "Where do we begin?"

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Three Days Later:**

Time passed slowly for Chris, he continued to act strong and defiant whenever Stone or Carter were around _refusing_ to let them think they broke him down. When he was alone he dropped the act and let his fear and sadness out. He remembered the guilt and pain he felt when he was forced to choose between the animals he'd spent his entire life protecting or his brother's life. Now Martin was going through it and he hoped when this was all over Martin would be able to let it go and move past it the like he had. Throughout his time with Stone Carter would come to him sometimes with Stone, most of the time he was alone and he'd beat and taunt Chris. Chris had a gut feeling that something was going to happen once Martin brought the lynx to Stone and it _wouldn't_ be good! He could do nothing to help Martin he was tied to a chair, he couldn't get free he had tried for quite awhile after he was first taken, but all he managed to do was tighten the ropes. His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the small room opening and Stone came in with Carter both smiling, he glared at them angrily as Stone spoke.

"Hello Christopher!" Stone greeted him.

"Stone!"

"I just came to let you know it's time to see if your big brother was able to get me my lynx!"

"I know my brother and he _won't_ let me die! He'll have the lynx!" Chris responded bitterly.

"Don't sound so bitter Christopher! Where's that Wild Kratt _positive_ attitude crap you two always have?" Stone asked.

"Untie me and I'll show you!" Chris answered.

"You know Christopher I'm going to _miss_ your sarcasm when I destroy you and your brother!"

"You'll _never_ destroy the Wild Kratts!" Chris said defiantly.

"Ah, _there_ it is! I _knew_ it was still in there!" Stone said smiling. "I do believe its time for the moment of truth! Come on Carter we have a call to make!"

A few minutes later the three of them were in the control room, Carter had positioned Chris beside Stone. Chris was silent as he watched them get ready to make the call, he meant what he had told Stone about Martin, but that didn't stop his nervousness. Stone looked at him smiling Chris glared back hoping Stone didn't sense his unease. He turned away, he hated being the cause of Martin's pain and guilt and it was because of Stone he was! Chris knew Martin would do whatever it took to get him back, and that included risking his _own_ life to do it; of course Chris would do the same for Martin! Chris' stomach tightened; this would be the second time Martin's life was in danger because of Stone and if he didn't think of something quick this time he could lose Martin for good! His thoughts were interrupted by Stone, he turned to look at him he wanted to beat the crap out of Stone and Carter for everything they've put the brothers through, but couldn't.

"It's time Christopher! Let's see how your big brother did shall we?"

"He _didn't_ fail!" Chris said as he starred at Stone.

"So much faith in him, it would be a shame if he let you down! Carter make the call!"

**With Martin:**

He paced the control room anxiously as he checked his watch for the 10th time. Time was running out and despite the four of them working for three days straight on the robotic lynx it _wasn't_ finished yet. Aviva was trying to put the finishing touches on it, but it was going _painfully_ slow, they had run into problems building it and because of them they had fallen behind. Martin knew Stone would be expecting him to fail and he'd have no problem killing Chris because of him. Suddenly the call came in Martin froze, he looked at Koki and Jimmy fear all over their faces, Aviva never stopped working. No one moved as the seconds ticked by the only sounds in the room were Aviva working and the computer alerting them about the call. Martin closed his eyes in defeat saying his apology to his brother for failing him when he heard Aviva speak.

"It's done!" She yelled smiling as she put it in its cage and turned it on. "Help me get it to the table, then Koki answer Stone!"

"It weighs a ton!" Jimmy complained as the fake cat began to hiss acting very much like a real lynx.

"I needed to make it as lifelike as possible!" Aviva said as they sat it down.

"Okay, answer Stone!" Martin said taking a deep breath.

"About time Martin! I _don't_ like to be made to wait!" Stone said.

"I was busy getting your lynx!" Martin said angrily.

"You have it? Let me see it?" Stone ordered smiling.

"Let me see Chris!" Martin countered.

"You don't trust me Martin?" Stone asked.

"No! Now let me see my brother, then you'll see the lynx!"

"Very well, Carter show Martin his _precious_ baby brother!" Stone ordered as the camera zoomed out and showed Chris with them.

"Chris are you alright?" Martin asked seeing his brother's bruised and battered face, he needed to stay calm for Chris' sake.

"I'm okay Martin!" Chris answered trying to stay strong.

"I _hate_ to break up this lovely brotherly moment, but we made a deal where is my lynx Martin?" Stone demanded.

"Koki please show Stone the lynx." Martin asked as the camera went to the still snarling and hissing lynx Stone smiled as he spoke.

"It's truly a _magnificent_ specimen! You did very well Martin, I'm _very_ pleased!"

"I'm _so_ happy!" Martin said sarcastically.

"I must say what everyone says about the Kratt brothers being the best Creature Adventurer's in the world is _very_ true! I'm never disappointed!"

"Where do I bring the lynx, so I can get Chris?" Martin demanded.

"Start driving I will send the co-ordinates to your little pod in 10 minutes!"

"Hang on Chris I'm coming!" Martin said as the call ended.

"What's our plan?" Koki asked.

"I take the lynx with me, you three follow. When I get the co-ordinates I'll send them to you, once we reach the jet and I'm on board I'll go after Chris you free the animals and get off the jet!" Martin answered.

"Once the animals are free and we're off the jet then what?" Jimmy asked, as they got ready to go.

"I free Chris and we go after Stone!"

"What?" Jimmy asked. "You can't be _serious_?"

"I' am!"

"That's _crazy_! You two could get hurt!" Aviva added.

"Look, Stone and Carter _need_ to be stopped! If we let them go they'll keep doing this and I won't let them hurt anyone again! I know it's dangerous, but I can't let them get away again!"

"Come on let's go Stone will be sending you the info soon!" Aviva said changing the subject.

**With Chris:**

Martin's words still echoed in his head five minutes after the call ended, he was coming! Martin was coming to save him and because of him Martin would be walking into a trap that could cost him his life! Chris felt the guilt begin to take over and forced himself to stop knowing that if he let his feelings take control then he couldn't help Martin. He needed to find a way to get free before Martin came with the lynx, he couldn't get free from the ropes without help so he decided to try and make Carter angry enough by taunting him and he'd untie him. He knew he had to wait until Carter was alone with him, Stone would stop him. Carter maybe a mountain in size, and he's extremely strong, but he lacks self control and is quick to anger both of which when added to his IQ of a five year old equalled the _perfect_ unknowing accomplice for Chris! His thoughts were interrupted by Stone, Chris glared at him as Stone began talking about Martin.

"Looks like big brother didn't fail!"

"I _never_ doubted him!" Chris replied smiling.

"Of course you didn't! Now that Martin is on his way my plan will finally come together! Not only will I have my lynx, but I will also have both Kratt brothers where I want them!" Stone said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Chris demanded.

"Once your _dopey_ brother steps foot on my jet I give the order and we take to the sky!"

"What?" Chris asked shocked.

"Then we'll go around the world capturing more animals for my army! Once I have a complete collection I will let Carter get rid of you for good!" Stone said smiling. "It's the _perfect_ plan!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Chris yelled.

"Who's going to stop me? _You_?" Stone asked as he stood in front of him. "Carter send Martin the co-ordinates, then put our little guest in his room…we don't want him warning big brother now do we?"

"Stone you twisted…" Chris was cut off by more tape being placed on his mouth by Stone, Carter sent Martin the co-ordinates.

"See you soon Christopher!" Stone said smiling as Carter took Chris out of the room.

**Later:**

A half hour after receiving the co-ordinates Martin pulled up to Stone's jet, the others were hiding nearby waiting for their chance to sneak aboard. Martin honked the horn to let them know he had arrived, seconds later Carter and Stone came out, Martin had purposely parked beside the cargo truck so the team could sneak inside undetected. Once the team saw Martin, Stone and Carter go behind the truck the girls snuck aboard the jet. They headed below to the cargo bay and soon found a room, they weren't sure if it was the right place, but it was a good place to start. They checked the door it was unlocked, they went in and found the missing animals. Knowing they had a small time frame they quickly began searching for the keys. After searching for a few minutes they were unable to find them, Koki then noticed a small computer and rushed to it. Aviva continued searching not noticing Koki until she spoke about passwords, confused Aviva finally looked at her as she spoke.

"Why do you want to know about passwords?"

"This is the _only_ way to open the cages and cargo bay doors!" Koki answered. "So, what would Carter use as a password?"

"Well judging by Carter's low IQ it would need to be something _simple_!" Aviva said.

"True, and going by his hate for the brothers Kratt it probably has something to do with _them_ as well!" Koki added.

"Okay we don't have a lot of time…what could it be?" Aviva questioned Koki shrugged.

They tried five different times, but nothing worked they had to figure it out soon or their plan would fall apart and all their lives would be in danger. Aviva was getting frustrated, she couldn't believe that they couldn't figure it out, suddenly the lights on the cages turned from red to green confused Aviva turned to look at Koki who stood smiling.

"How?"

"Carter left it under the keyboard! Man he really _is_ stupid!" Koki answered smiling as she pushed a button which opened the cargo door. "Is Martin on board?" Koki asked.

"Let me check my pod!" Aviva said, her pod showed Martin had just gotten on board now. "He's on board!" She answered opening the door.

"Okay, let's get these animals back home!" Koki said as she pushed another button and the cages opened. "Come on we'll sneak out while the animals make their escape!" Koki said as the animals sensing their freedom rushed out the door into the hall ignoring the two girls and soon found the open cargo door. Once all the animals were out Aviva and Koki smiling quickly followed rushing back to Jimmy, the rest was up to the brothers now!

**With Martin:**

After showing the lynx to Stone and Carter, Stone ordered two of his men to take the cage to the control room. Martin demanded to know where Chris was Stone assured him he'd keep his end of the deal and told Carter to take Martin to Chris. At first Martin was unsure about going onto the jet, but the thought of saving Chris was stronger than his unease and he followed them onto the jet. They had just made it to the control room door when an alarm sounded, and Stone's men began running around. Martin smiled knowing Aviva and Koki had been successful in freeing the animals, during the chaos one of the men informed them someone had freed the animals. Stone was furious and ordered Carter to find out what was going on, using the distraction Martin snuck off to find Chris. Unsure where to look he grabbed one of Stone's men as they ran past and holding him by the shirt against the wall demanded to know where Chris was. The man told him and Martin let him go before he rushed to free Chris. After running around he finally found the room and luckily, the door was unlocked, he rushed in and went to Chris quickly untying him. Chris stood he was a little unsteady from being tied to a chair for so long, but none of that mattered as they hugged. Chris suddenly remembered Stone's plan and told Martin as they left the room.

"Stone's going to take off with us aboard! Carter's going to do it once given the order!"

"You go stop Carter, I'm going after Stone!" Martin said.

"Be careful bro!" Chris said hugging him.

"You too!" Martin said as he watched Chris leave, he then took off to find Stone; this ended today no matter what it took to end it!

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**With Chris:**

Chris rushed to the cockpit hoping he'd get there before Carter; he went inside and found it empty. He knew he had to find a way to keep the jet from flying and he began looking around for something, _anything_ he could use to put the jet out of commission.

"Hello _cupcake_!" Carter said coming into the room smiling.

"I'm _not_ letting you take off!" Chris said angrily.

"Aw, you think you have a choice!" Carter said as he laughed.

"You're not taking off!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Carter challenged.

"I' am!"

"This is going to be fun! I'll even let you take the first punch tough guy!" Carter said.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Chris said smiling as he swung and connected with Carter's face knocking him back.

"_My_ turn pretty boy!" Carter said charging Chris.

He connected and slammed Chris backwards into the control panel, sending pain through his body. Chris had no time to recover as Carter punched him in the stomach driving the air out of him. Carter smiled as he went to punch him again, but Chris moved at the last second causing Carter to hit the panel instead. Using the distraction Chris grabbed a wrench from a toolbox and swung at Carter as he turned hitting him in the stomach knocking him to his knees. Chris went to hit him again, but Carter tripped him and he fell onto his back hard stunning him. Carter knelt by him and began punching him, Chris fought back, but was weak from his previous beatings and soon Carter got the upper hand. Once Chris was finished Carter got up and went to the controls, he smiled as he started the engine and got ready for takeoff.

**With Martin:**

After leaving Chris, Martin rushed back to the control room knowing Stone would be there. He went in, Stone was looking out the window his back to Martin he spoke without looking at him.

"Very _impressive_ Martin!"

"What is?" Martin asked confused.

"Your little rescue plan! I have to say no one's ever bested me before; and yet you Kratts have done it _twice_ now! You should be proud that's quite an accomplishment!" Stone answered.

"You sound like a man who's given up!" Martin mocked smiling.

"You mistake my humility for weakness dear boy…and that is why you _won't_ make it a _third_ time victorious!" Stone said turning to face him.

"I never underestimate you Stone! I've been doing this too long to make that mistake!"

"You know Martin you _almost_ had me fooled with your lynx robot! Any ordinary person would have believed it real!" Stone said.

"But not a _genius_ like you though?" Martin questioned smiling.

"No! You made one little mistake…you see when I examined the lynx I noticed its movements were sluggish, and so I took a closer look and discovered its metal frame. Whoever made the lynx didn't factor in the cold temperatures during transport!"

"You caught me! Now what Stone? Chris told me about your little escape plan!"

"Did he? Is that where Christopher is now? Trying to stop Carter from leaving?"

"You really _are_ a genius!" Martin said smiling. "It's over Stone!"

"I'm new to this…is the part where I beg you to go easy on me?" Stone mocked.

"It's a start!"

"I'd much rather do _this_!" Stone said as he charged Martin connecting hard knocking them into the wall. "I thought you _never_ underestimated me Martin?" Stone asked as he knelt by a stunned Martin.

"My _mistake_!" Martin answered as he punched Stone knocking him back.

Stone smiled as he again charged Martin, but he moved and Stone missed. Martin hadn't expected Stone to fight, but if he wanted one Martin was more than willing to give him one! They had been fighting for a few minutes, both getting hits in when the sound of the jet's engines were heard. Not long after the jet began to lift off the ground, Martin who had the upper hand against Stone at that moment became distracted and he stood. The jet taking off meant that Carter had done something to Chris and fear set in. Using the distraction Stone kicked at Martin catching him in the knee causing him to fall onto his stomach, Stone attacked punching Martin over and over until he felt satisfied. He then stood and looked down at Martin smiling as he spoke of his victory.

"Looks like it's a _double_ failure for the Kratt brothers!" Stone mocked as he turned to leave. "Don't go anywhere Martin, the rides just getting started!"

**With Chris:**

He hurt all over, and was physically drained. He watched as Carter went to the control panel and started the engines before the jet took off. He needed to stop him before they could go anywhere; he looked around and saw the wrench he had dropped when Carter had tripped him. Carter wasn't looking so he quickly got up fighting through the pain and grabbed it. He then snuck up behind Carter and hit him in the back of the head with it, Carter fell forward onto the controls causing the jet to begin flying crazy Chris held onto the panel for support and pushed Carter out of the way. He then took control of the jet and was about to land when Carter attacked, Chris was surprised by the attack and tried to keep control of the jet, Carter wanted control too. They fought trying to gain the upper hand when suddenly they both lost control and the jet crashed to the ground sending everyone flying around the inside.

Once everything had settled after the crash Chris opened his eyes, there was smoke in the room and it was quiet, no sounds anywhere. He lay on his stomach looking around the destroyed room for any sign of Carter, not seeing him he tried to get up, but the pain was too intense and he fell back down. He knew he had to find Martin and get off the jet before it exploded, so gritting his teeth he forced himself up off the floor fighting through the pain. Once standing he leaned against the wall for support as he began to cough, as he looked around he saw Carter laying near the door. Still coughing he made his way to Carter and knelt checking if he was still alive. He hung his head when he realized he was gone; despite everything they've been through _neither_ brother wanted anyone dead! He got up and left the room heading towards the control room knowing that's where he'd find Martin.

It took a few minutes, but he finally made it he tried the door, but it wouldn't open something was blocking it. Gathering up all the strength he could he backed up across the hall from the door before he ran at it using his shoulder to push it open. He tried three times before he finally got it open, he got inside almost falling from his momentum. Once in the room he looked around, he began coughing because of the smoke, he couldn't see Martin or even Stone and that scared him. He called to Martin between coughs, but still received no answer until finally the fifth time he heard a familiar voice say his name. He rushed to where the voice was coming from and moved the debris that fallen during the crash and found Martin. He couldn't hold back his tears of relief as he hugged Martin, he had been so scared thinking he had lost him.

"It's okay Chris, _we're_ okay!" Martin reassured him holding him tight. "Where's Carter?"

"Dead." Chris answered sadly as the hug ended.

"Stone's men?" Martin asked sadly.

"Dead too…the ones I passed were anyway. What about Stone?"

"I…I don't know! He was here with me when we crashed." Martin answered.

"Judging by the room, I don't think he made it either!" Chris said as they looked around both coughing as the jet suddenly shook.

"We need to get out of here, the jet could explode anytime now!" Martin said as Chris helped him to stand, the pain ripped through his body.

They began making their way out of the room leaning on each other, they were almost at the door when suddenly out of nowhere Stone charged them. He came from the left and connected with Chris sending all three flying. Martin hit the floor and rolled until he hit the wall stopping, momentarily stunning him. Chris landed on his back knocking the air out of him, he coughed as he tried to catch his breath. Stone landed near Chris, he got up and crawled to Chris he began punching him, Chris tried to fight back. As Stone raised his fist to punch Chris again Martin grabbed his arm stopping him. Both of them looked at Martin, Stone tried to pull away, but couldn't Martin punched him knocking him off Chris.

"Chris you need to get out of here!" Martin said helping him up.

"You mean _we_ need to?" Chris corrected, Martin shook his head no as he looked at Stone who was now standing Chris was scared. "Martin?"

"Chris listen to me! Get off the jet, I'm going to take care of Stone first then we'll get off too!"

"Martin no! I'm _not_ leaving you!" Chris refused tears falling.

"_Yes_ you are! I'll be right behind you little brother I promise, I've never broken a promise before have I?" Martin asked holding the back of his neck as they looked at each other, Chris shook his head no. "Alright, I'm _not_ going to now! I'll see you out there, now get going!" Martin said hugging him.

"I love you Martin!"

"I love you too Chris!" Martin said as he pulled away and gently pushed Chris towards the door. "_Go_!" He ordered as Chris reluctantly left.

"Aw! How precious…but _very_ foolish of you!" Stone mocked.

"It's over Stone!" Martin said angrily as he turned to face him. "Carter and all your thugs are dead! Just give up, you're all alone!"

"Never! I'll never give up, until the Wild Kratts are destroyed!" Stone yelled as the jet shook again this time worse then before.

"We need to get off the jet, it's going to explode!" Martin said.

"Scared?" Stone asked.

"No, but I don't have a death wish either!" Martin answered as the jet shook again knocking them both to the floor debris fell onto Stone.

Once the shaking stopped Martin got up and rushed to Stone he quickly cleared the stuff off him and grabbed him making his way to the exit.

After leaving Martin, Chris made it outside and collapsed onto the cold snow, taking deep breaths of fresh air. He was in so much physical pain, but it was _nothing_ compared to the ache in his heart knowing Martin was still on the jet! Time seemed to slow as he waited for Martin to escape, the jet shook and Chris' fear grew knowing the jet could explode any minute! He got up and slowly paced debating with himself about going back in for Martin, when the jet shook again worse then the last. He knew he had to get Martin so he started to go back inside when with one last groan the jet finally exploded sending Chris flying. He landed on his stomach, he lay unable to move he lifted his head and looked at the burning jet with Martin still inside. Tears fell silently as he collapsed back onto the snow giving into the darkness as one word escaped his mouth.

"Martin."

**Days Later:**

The sun shone brightly in the morning sky, snow fell softly as Aviva made her way to Chris' room, it had been three days since the crash and he still hadn't woken. As she walked she thought of that horrible day; after the jet crashed the team had searched for them, it had been the explosion that helped the team find them. They had found Chris first and rushed him to the Createrra before going back to search for Martin. The explosion had caused the ice under the jet to break, the team had to move fast to find Martin before it broke completely sinking the jet. Koki found Martin with Stone near the front of the jet they rushed to them, Stone was dead, but Martin was alive…barely! They grabbed him as the ice began to give and they raced back to the Createrra as the ice finally broke with a loud crash and they watched as the jet sank into the water with its crew! They drove back to the Tortuga in silence each lost in their thoughts of what happened. Once at the ship they unloaded the brothers and took them to their room where they cleaned them up and tended to their wounds. Both brothers were stable for now, but Martin's condition was serious and none of them were sure he'd make it the night! Aviva's thoughts were brought back to reality as she made it to Chris' door. Aviva went into the room to find Chris still out, she sat on the bed and sighed as she began to check his injuries they were healing well. She glanced sadly over at Martin's now empty bed before she turned back to Chris she brushed some hair off his forehead as she silently begged him to wake up. She got up and left the room, she went to the empty control room and sat down starring at the walls unsure what to do now.

After Aviva left Chris began to stir, his whole body hurt and he couldn't remember why! He lay on his back with his eyes closed trying to fight through the fog in his head to remember what happened. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly pain flowing through his body as he remembered _everything_! He realized he was back at the Tortuga and he looked at Martin's empty bed and began to panic, he called for him as his tears fell. Hearing his calls Aviva, Koki and Jimmy rushed into the room, they all tried to calm him down, but Chris wouldn't listen Aviva grabbed him gently, but firmly and spoke.

"Chris stop! You're going to hurt yourself, please calm down!"

"Okay…I'm calm!" Chris said as he lay back down exhausted. "Where's Martin?" He asked looking at all of them fear in his eyes.

"Chris you're hurt you need to stay calm!" Aviva reminded him.

"I' am _calm_! Now tell me where Martin is please? Is…is he _okay_?" He asked again as Aviva, Koki and Jimmy looked at each other and Chris felt his heartbreak thinking Martin was gone!

"Ask me _yourself_!" A weak voice spoke from the doorway.

"_Martin_!" Chris said his tears falling again as Martin limped slowly to the bed, the others moved so he could sit beside Chris. "You're…you're _alive_!" Chris said as they hugged tightly ignoring the pain. "I…I thought I lost you when the jet exploded and you were still inside!" Chris said as the hug ended.

"I _promised_ you I'd be right behind you and I was!" Martin said smiling as he held the back of Chris' neck gently with his good hand. "I _never_ broke my promise!"

"What happened to Stone?" Chris asked the team.

"We searched for you after the jet crashed, the explosion led us to you. We found Chris first and put him into the Createrra before searching for Martin. We had to be quick the explosion caused the ice under the jet to crack. Koki found Martin with Stone at the front of the jet I checked Stone while Koki and Jimmy checked Martin. Stone was…dead, and Martin barely alive so we rushed Martin to the Createrra just as the ice finally broke sinking the jet and its crew with it!" Aviva answered gently.

"He's gone?" Chris asked quietly.

"Yeah CK he is, they _all_ are!" Koki answered gently.

"Will we be okay? No lasting effects from our injuries?" Martin asked.

"You both will be fine, no lasting effects! You both had us very worried though, it was touch and go for the last two days with Martin, but he woke early this morning and he's going to be okay! We all thought _you'd_ wake first CK, but when you didn't it was you we were worried about!" Koki answered.

"Thanks for taking care of us, we owe you our lives!" Martin said as Chris agreed.

"You're welcome, it's what you do for friends! Just _don't_ make a habit out of it, got it Kratts?" Aviva said smiling as they all hugged.

"We'll _try_ not to!" Chris answered smiling.

"Good! Now Martin get back into bed and you two rest for awhile, you both are still healing!" Aviva ordered.

"Aw! Do I have to? I'm not tired!" Martin whined like a child making them all laugh.

"Yes Martin you do! Now get into bed mister!" She answered still smiling.

"Fiiiiine!" Martin whined getting up.

"Get some rest and we'll check on you guys later!" Koki said as Martin got into bed and they left smiling.

"Are you okay Chris?" Martin asked as he got comfortable.

"I guess…it's just I'm having mixed emotions about what happened with Stone and Carter!" Chris answered sighing as he looked at Martin.

"I know what you mean bro. I'm glad it's _finally_ over, but I never wanted it to end like this!" Martin said sadly.

"Me either!" Chris said quietly as he starred at the wall.

"What else is bothering you Chris?" Martin asked gently.

"Am I that obvious?" Chris asked smiling sadly as he looked at Martin.

"No, but I'm your brother I know you! So, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Martin it's…I still can't get over how close I came to losing you! When I thought you were gone it _physically_ hurt, I don't know what I would have done if I…" Chris trailed off turning away from Martin.

"Chris you didn't lose me!" Martin said.

"No, but I almost did _again_ because of Stone! Martin I…I can't lose you!" Chris said his tears threatening to fall again.

"Chris I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon!" Martin said smiling.

"Martin can't you quit joking for five minutes?" Chris asked frustrated.

"I'm sorry Chris, but honestly I'm _not_ going anywhere!" Martin answered.

"You might _not_ have a choice Martin don't you get it?" Chris replied.

"You're right Chris, but we can't live our lives afraid of the _what if's_ and the _could be's_, what kind of life would that be?" Martin asked. "Chris there's always going to be the chance something could happen to any of us, but you can't hide from life!"

"Martin you're my _brother_, what if I lost you?" Chris asked sadly.

"You didn't…and you won't for a long, long time if I can do anything about it! Chris you're not the only one who feels like that you know? You're _my_ baby brother and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, but I use that fear to push me and keep me careful!"

"You do?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I do! I love you Chris!"

"I love you too Martin!" Chris said smiling at him. "Thanks Martin!"

"For what?" Martin asked smiling.

"For being you and for always having my back!" Chris answered.

"Always! Just like you'll always have mine!" Martin said.

"Martin would you have stayed behind to try and save Stone if you had the chance to do it all again?" Chris asked.

"I _would_…and I know _you_ would too!" Martin answered without hesitation.

"Even if it meant your life, and the outcome for Stone would be the same as yours?"

"Yep!" Martin answered. "You would too!"

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" Chris asked sighing.

"We do it, and we'll _continue_ to do it because it's who we are! We're Wild Kratts and nothing will _ever_ change us!"

"I think I'll try and get some sleep, I'm kind of tired." Chris said yawning.

"Yeah me too! When we get up you want to go _exploring_?" Martin asked.

"What? Are you _insane_ Martin? We just…"

"Relax bro, I'm only _kidding_!" Martin said cutting Chris off as he began to laugh.

"You're a real comedian aren't you!" Chris said smiling.

"I try!" Martin said between laughs.

"Well don't try too hard you might pull something!" Chris said laughing, Martin threw a pillow at him hitting him in the face. "Hey what was that for?" Chris asked smiling.

"Oops it slipped! Now get some sleep funny guy!" Martin said smiling.

A few minutes later Chris lay on his back listening to the soft snores from Martin and smiled as he closed his eyes. He thought of everything that had happened, and knew Martin was right there would always be times when their lives would be in danger because of a villain out to rule the world with animals! They'd continue to do what they do day after day because it was who they are, and as long as he had Martin to back him up he could face anything head held high! They were _Wild Kratts_, they were _unstoppable_, they were _brothers_!

**THE END!**


End file.
